


There's A Monster Standing Where You Should Be

by notEriX



Series: Therapy [3]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, More angst, Ugh, i just, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn’t know how the ‘ignoring the problem’ thing would work; he knew that it didn’t for him. There was, however, one thing that he was completely certain about:</p>
<p>He was royally screwed, and not in the way he would have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Monster Standing Where You Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of Therapy!
> 
> So sorry that I took so long to upload. I've been living on tumblr, and then I started my freshman year of high school, and I'm just tired.
> 
> I should have the last part, part four, out soon.

Alex’s relationship with Lisa was killing him. Every time Lisa broke it off, Alex would find a way to get her back, and if he didn’t find that ‘solution’ right away, he’d fall deeper into the pit of depression that the relationship was digging him into. It absolutely killed Jack to see Alex hurting, and it was made worse by the undeniable feelings that he had for his friend.

Alex kept going on about how there was “a monster standing where she was supposed to be”, and that “I could set her free, Jack!” It made him sad that Alex really thought that Lisa would work out for him. Then again, Jack knew exactly how it felt to love someone that he could never have.

Jack was startled from his thoughts when Alex trudged into the room, looking to be more corpse than man. He was still wearing his clothes from three days ago, it looked like he hadn’t shaved (or bathed), and he had a dead look in his eyes; the usual spark of intelligence and creativity was no where to be found. “What’s wrong, ‘Lex?” Jack asked quietly, hoping to get through to his friend. Alex sniffled a couple of times before his eyes welled up with tears and the floodgates opened. He launched himself at Jack, who caught him and pulled him close.

Jack rocked Alex back and forth as he sobbed, running his fingers through the younger man’s hair gently to help soothe him. Once Alex had calmed a bit, Jack asked the question that he probably already knew the answer to: “What happened?” Alex cried softly, his face buried in Jack’s t-shirt. “I-I think Lisa’s c-cheating on m-me, Jacky.” Jack sighed; it was exactly as he thought. Jack rubbed his love’s back. “I d-don’t know what to d-do, J-Jacky. I-I don’t think I c-can deal with th-this…” Alex hiccupped out another sob, effectively breaking Jack’s heart even further as he pulled away from the older man to wipe at his eyes.

“I don’t know for sure yet, but I think that there’s a good chance that she is. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever walked in on her…” Jack wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders. Alex gratefully leaned against him. “Thank you, Jack.” Jack nodded, and Alex stood up. The younger stretched and turned around. “I think I’ll just ignore it for now. If… If she gives me more reason to believe that she’s…” he sniffled, “..then I’ll, I dunno, break up with her, I guess.”

Jack could tell how much that last part hurt Alex, but he didn’t say anything. He just nodded again; Alex smiled brightly, the spark returning to his eye. Jack didn’t know how the ‘ignoring the problem’ thing would work; he knew that it didn’t for him. There was, however, one thing that he was completely certain about:

He was royally screwed, and not in the way he would have liked.


End file.
